


I'm Yours

by DominicanJellyfish



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, NSFW, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 07:43:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11527704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominicanJellyfish/pseuds/DominicanJellyfish
Summary: Their clothes lay on the tiled floor below. The water was nearly at it’s highest point, just as they liked it. Hot enough to sting, not quite enough to burn. They were there. Together..... NSFW.





	I'm Yours

 

The bathroom was hot and steamy. The sound of water drowned out all else save the men inside. The water was nearly at it’s highest point, just as they liked it. Hot enough to sting, not quite enough to burn. Their clothes lay on the tiled floor below. Both work uniforms were marked with dirt and debris and they were ditched quickly. Each man wore them proudly in the workplace. They earned them. Every mark was an hour of good work. Every smudge was a job well done. But at home, out of sight of the constant company of others, out of judgmental gazes of strangers, they shed the clothes like a clown would a mask.

“Shit, Reiner...”

Reiner’s hands found his partner’s nipples once again and he gave them a torturously teasing caress while he buried his jaw into his neck; sucking, savoring the taste. Bertholdt pressed against the edge of the wall and let out a moan, beads of water cascading down his frame while the blonde worked him all over. Reiner refused to admit it aloud, but he was slightly shorter. Funnily enough, what he lacked in superior height he made up for in build and girth. Even in plain sight, the two struggled to keep their hands off each other. Reiner’s physique was incredibly build and sturdy. And in the workplace, it nearly served as more of an armor than the uniforms themselves. He was effortlessly powerful in nearly all aspects and attractive no matter what. He was what anyone would dream of. And he was all his.

“C’mere…” Reiner said, raising an arm to the dark haired man’s face, lifting it up before bringing their lips together in a passionate kiss.

Bertholdt was elusive and meek at times to prying eyes, but to those he knew he was a compassionate and mild friend. He had grace and an internal sense about things Reiner knew he’d never have. He was a man of few words, but only because he preferred to speak only when it truly counted. He was consistent and faithful. Always there when Reiner needed him the most. Always. In the open, even in the workplace, it was easy to skip over him. Too few knew the real worth Bertholdt kept hidden from so many. Together, they were light and dark. Black and White. Two sides of the same coin. They were complement to each other and each other alone. And Bertholdt was all his.

A chuckle formed in his throat as he broke away from the kiss, pressing their foreheads together. Reiner kept his eyes closed in ecstasy, but threatened to ruin the moment with his out of the blue laugh.

“What?” Bertholdt asked, raising an eyebrow as he leaned away from the wall.

Reiner couldn’t help but grin like an idiot. “Y’know, all this just made me realize something.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah,” Reiner wrapped a wet arm around his partner in a tight embrace, “I’m lucky as hell.”

The taller man was too quick to laugh and it came out like a snort. He blushed a raging crimson as Reiner only laughed harder at his misfortune.

Bertholdt bounced back quickly though. “I’m yours, Reiner.”

The reply was instant. “And I’m yours, Bertl.”

Bertholdt smirked at the mention of his nickname. He leaned forwards to lock lips once again before he pulled away and went down on the blonde’s pierced member.

It was only a few seconds later when Reiner inhaled sharply, moaning the only word he could coherently produce.

“Fuck!”


End file.
